Not A Simple Bird
by Champur
Summary: Chrom avait trouvé cet oiseau, il était plutôt spécial. Le destin avait finalement décidé de les réunir... (Chrobin UA)
1. Début, 1

Bien le bonjour ici, petite âme perdue 3

Voici une jolie histoire, qui comportera de la romance entre deux hommes un peu plus tard.

J'espère que tu apprécieras le moment uwu

ATTENTION AUX SPOILERS DU JEU.

Voici une rapide explication du monde : En gros c'est le même, avec une histoire similaire mais bien plus centré sur Robin (l'avatar qui s'appelle Daraen en fr), il y a un petit plus étant donné que chaque personnages (Chaque humains en fait.) possèdes maintenant des attributs d'animaux (tel que des ailes ou des oreilles de chat) sauf Palne, Nowi et Tiki, qui ne change pas d'un poil (notez que les Taguels peuvent se transformer entièrement en lapin géant mais que ceux qui ne sont pas des Taguels ne le peuvent pas ! Nowi est toujours une Manakete les deux ne sont juste pas humaine mais y ressemble.)

Pour ceux qui sont encore ici bonne lecture ! ღゝ◡╹)ノ

* * *

\- "Laissez mon fils hors de cela ! Je vous en supplie... ce n'est qu'un bébé, mon bébé." S'exclama la jeune femme, qui hurlait et se débattait dans tout les sens pour garder prise sur le petit nourrisson dans ses bras.

Elle ne montrait pas ses faiblesses, agrippant l'enfant plus fort encore. Elle refusait de le perdre aussi vite, c'était son fils, son sang, celui qu'elle avait porté neuf mois en elle.

\- "Il est en effet à vous, pour sûr. Mais il est aussi l'enfant de Grima." Lui avait répondu l'homme en face, il avait un sourire des plus malsain et ne reculait pas.

\- "Certainement pas ! Il ne l'est pas, Grima n'est qu'une divinité... je n'y crois plus."

\- "Vous n'êtes qu'une femme, et cet enfant a été jugé capable de recevoir le sang sacré du dragon déchu. Vous serez mise à mort très vite si vous refusez..."

\- "... je ne peux pas, il ne sera plus humain après cela."

La jeune femme regarda rapidement derrière elle, un bruit attira son attention et rapidement commença à fuir cet endroit maudit. Qui donnerait un enfant innocent à une divinité des calamités seulement pour satisfaire un culte ? Certainement pas elle, c'était hors de question, ce bébé était son fils... elle l'aimait et ne lui infligerait jamais ça.

Elle arriva rapidement à la sortie, le soleil était présent et brillait fortement. Il faisait très chaud, c'était compliqué pour elle de maintenir l'enfant contre elle. Dans un soupir elle mis les pieds hors du bâtiment, heureuse de sentir la brise fraîche caresser ses joues...

Mais c'était avant de voir une grande ombre la recouvrir.

\- "Où alliez vous très chère ? Le rituelle n'est pas dehors, laissez moi vous y escorter !"

\- "V-valldar ?! Que faite vous ici ?"

\- "Je m'assure que mon fils sera présent pour sa cérémonie."

\- "Il n'est pas en condition pour ! Il est encore trop faible, il en mourra Valldar..."

Le grand sorcier la scruta de haut en bas, ne croyant pas un seul mot. Ils étaient pourtant vrais, l'enfant était trop jeune et fragile pour la cérémonie.

\- "Mon fils n'est pas faible, il est capable de recevoir le sang de Grima ! Gya ah ah !"

La mère n'avait pas réussie à répondre, en quelques secondes le petit être qu'elle tenait fermement dans ses bras lui avait été arraché. Elle tremblait, cette mère qui ne désirait rien que d'être heureuse avec son enfant, voyait son rêve s'envoler et son bébé en même temps. Valldar était un homme cruel et effrayant, jamais elle n'oserait se rebeller mais elle souhaitait en être capable...

\- "Je ne peux pas t'autoriser à assister à la cérémonie. Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, l'élu de notre divinité n'aura plus besoin de toi après cela." Expliqua Valldar, l'enfant n'arrêtait pas de bouger, il cherchait la présence de sa mère.

Il n'allait jamais pouvoir la revoir.

\- "Comment ? Ne suis-je pas la bienvenue pour voir mon fils devenir l'hôte de notre divinité ?!"

Elle essaya de le récupérer, mais le criminel, à ses yeux, était déjà bien loin et avait donné l'ordre de ne pas la laisser entrer dans le lieu sacré.

Il se retourna, et avec un sourire malsain, lui lança :

\- "Ma divinité n'est guère la tienne, tu n'as jamais su apprécier notre Maître Grima... une fâcheuse erreur, mais cet enfant ? Il n'a que deux jours de vie et sait déjà reconnaître la grandeur de notre dieu."

\- "Il ne connaît rien à se monde ! Lui faire cela serait comme le rejeter, Grima est un dieu de malheurs !"

\- "Ah ! Comme c'est amusant, il n'aura besoin de personne une fois devenu un dieu. Et certainement pas d'une mère."

La jeune mère ne savait plus comment réagir, tristesse ou colère comment choisir ? Elle était furieuse mais ne pouvait rien faire, désarmée et sans aucun appuis pour lui venir en aide elle ne pouvait que voir le cauchemar devenir réalité.

Valldar était un monstre, un homme cruel qui ne souhaitait rien que le pouvoir absolu...

Il avait l'enfant dans les mains, mais ne le voulait pas. Il ordonna une servante, qui avait hésité un petit moment, de porter l'enfant le temps que le rituel commence. Le nourrisson, en sentent une présence féminine se calma rapidement, et commença à s'endormir, fatigué par cette journée qui, pour lui, ne faisait que commencer.

Valldar appela la servante et lui indiqua de déposer le bébé au centre de l'autel. La magie noir qui constituait le dragon déchu était entrain de s'emballer, elle prouvait que cet enfant était élu et plus que compatible pour devenir Grima... il n'était plus question de juste lui faire boire le sang de la divinité, non, il devait devenir Grima. Ce bébé ne se rendait pas encore compte de la chance qu'il avait, être capable de recevoir les pouvoir du dragon et y survire.

Valldar le trouvait chanceux.

La mère hurlait, on l'entendait depuis l'extérieur du temple. Elle frappait les murs avec ses poings... On entendait son désespoir, les fidèles ne regrettaient rien pour autant, ils allaient rencontrer leur dieux...

Une chance.

L'enfant commença lui aussi à pleuré, l'autel était désagréable et la magie du dragon déchu était douloureuse.

\- "Fidèles du dragon Grima ! Montrez vôtre joie ! Sacrifiez les bêtes et les vierges ! Faite le venir !"

Les ordres donnés étaient rapidement réalisé, entre les hurlement du bébé et des victimes cette cérémonie était vraiment bruyante. Valldar s'énervait de plus en plus, mais ne laissait rien paraître. D'un mouvement brusque il attrapa une dague et tailla la paume de sa main, il laissa le sang, son sang, couler sur le nouveau né.

Une lumière, très agressive, submergea entièrement le temple. Ne laissant que les bruits de l'enfant, rapidement éteint. Il n'y avait rien, juste une lumière qui n'avait rien de chaleureuse... qui elle aussi c'était éteinte.

Et heureusement pour les fidèles, car elle n'était pas plaisante.

Rapidement, les fidèles et Valldar lui même avait vu leur réussite, l'enfant qui avait précédemment les yeux d'un magnifique bleus était maintenant doté d'un rouge pourpre pour chaque œils... Ses cheveux brun étaient devenu blancs, comme si son essence vitale venait d'être drainée.

Mais le plus étonnant mais qui couronnait le tout, prouvant encore une fois la réussite de ce rituel, était la marque de Grima sur le dos de ses deux mains. La marque ne ressemblait pas à grand chose, juste à des yeux... elle était dans un sens effrayante.

Le nourrisson hurlait, pleurait et bougeait dans tous les sens...

\- "Vôtre grandeur ! Le bébé ne réagit pas comme nous l'avions prédit !"

Valldar regarda l'enfant, et laissa un rire lui échapper.

\- "Ah ah ah ! Vous ne voyez pas ? Cet enfant n'a pas que le sang de notre dieu !"

Les fidèles ne comprenaient pas, ils avaient échoués non ? Alors pourquoi cet air réjouit ?

\- "Monsieur ?"

\- "Ce simple bébé possède le cœur du dragon maintenant ! Il dépasse toutes nos attentes, oh, ooh, je ne m'étais pas préparé à cela..."

\- "Vous possédez toujours le contrôle ?"

\- "Bien évidemment..."

Les portes du temple c'étaient violemment ouvertes, s'abattent sur le mur, attirant l'attention de tous. Au milieu de ces portes, ce tenait une femme. Une mère. Qui était devenue hystérique à l'idée de voir son enfant lui être arraché... Elle déploya ses ailes et se rua sur l'autel, ne laissant le temps à personne de réfléchir elle s'empara de l'enfant.

\- "Que quelqu'un l'arrête !" Hurla l'un des fidèles.

Valldar attrapa un des grimoires attaché à sa ceinture, et commença à lire l'incantation tout en levant la main du livre pour la pointé sur la futur victime.

\- "Inferno !"

La jeune mère ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, elle avait peur mais était soulagé de tenir son enfant dans ses bras... il était bien différent maintenant, elle ne l'aurait pas reconnu s'il n'était pas l'invité d'honneur de ce rite...

Elle laissa ses ailes battre plus vite encore, se laissant être guider vers la porte de sortie à grande vitesse. Le sort de feu que Valldar avait lancé l'avait bien touché mais elle n'avait abandonné l'idée de sauver son fils de ce destin cruel.

Alors même si elle souffrait, jamais elle ne le lâcherait de nouveau, cet enfant était le sien, même si maintenant les choses se compliquaient...

* * *

_... dix-neuf ans plus tard._

* * *

\- "Ah ah, tu sais Lissa je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit ce trouve ici. C'est la campagne, la vraie ! Personne ne viendrait ici, pas moi en tout cas." Expliqua un jeune homme, habillé comme un soldat et à la chevelure et aux oreilles de loup bleutée.

La jeune fille, Lissa, commença à rétorquer avant de s'arrêter pour l'ignorer. Elle s'éloigna un peu du groupe, le deuxième homme semblait moins enclin que l'autre à la laisser partir comme ça. Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire... l'endroit était très beau et entendre son frère ce plaindre était un supplice !

\- "Tu sais Chrom, les Veilleurs doivent surveiller _partout_. Tu t'en rappelles heiiiin ? Tu me l'as tant répété..." Lui rétorqua finalement Lissa, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Chrom laissa un rire nerveux quitter sa bouche et frotta l'arrière de sa tête avant de s'excuser.

\- "Pas faux ! Mais je change pas ma théorie, peu de chance de voir quelqu'un dormir au milieu des arbres."

Lissa haussa les épaules, avant de s'enfoncer encore plus loin dans le paysage. C'était vraiment nouveau, Ylisstol n'avait pas ce charme là. Le deuxième homme, aux cheveux brun avec les oreilles d'ours l'arrêta finalement.

\- "Milady, il est dangereux d'avancer comme ça. Nous ne connaissons pas cet endroit, soyons plus prudent."

Chrom laissa sa queue, toute ébouriffé, battre l'air et avança aussi.

\- "En effet sœurette, écoutes Frederick Le Prudent !"

Lissa tira la langue.

\- "Woah, c'est toi qui me dit ça ?" Commença Lissa avant de percuter quelque chose avec ses pieds.

Personne ne pouvait parler, il y avait un blanc. Lissa se retourna d'un coup, paniquée d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal... les oreilles baissées.

\- "Oh par Naga, je crois que j'ai tué quelqu'un Chrom !"

\- "Hein ?" Avait bêtement dit Chrom.

Il s'approcha rapidement de sa sœur, accompagner par Frederick. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Lissa avait l'air aussi paniqué, exaspérer il soupira. Mais une fois arrivé auprès de sa sœur il n'avait plus le courage de parler, devant lui... un arbre, mais au pied de l'arbre il y avait quelqu'un.

Un garçon, qui n'avait pas l'air de très bien se porter... Ses ailes, aussi magnifique soit-elles, n'étaient pas en état de voler avec autant de plumes manquantes. Sans oublier le sang visible au coin de sa bouche. Son état était inquiétant, Chrom posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lissa.

\- "Tu peux pas le soigner ?"

\- "Et comment gros malin ? Il lui faut des soins plus approfondies qu'un coup de bâton ! Des plumes arrachées pour un semi-oiseau... c'est pas une petite blessure... en plus il n'est pas installé normalement ! Ses ailes sont tordues..."

Chrom ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il laissa son instinct le guider et souleva le corps de l'oiseau pour se diriger vers Frederick. Lissa n'avait pas l'air pour mais il fallait agir et vite.

\- "Doucement Chrom !"

Frederick, qui n'était pas très loin d'eux, s'approcha enfin. Son cheval n'était pas loin non plus et c'était lui l'objectif de Chrom.

\- "Milord, êtes vous sûr ? Il n'a pas l'air Ylissien."

Chrom s'énerva, allongeant le blessé sur le cheval.

\- "Comment le savoir ? Il n'est pas encore debout pour nous éclairer. Et il est surtout bien mal en point."

\- "Je le sais bien Milord. Mais je ne peux guère arrêter cette méfiance..."

Le groupe décida d'avancer au plus vite en direction du village le plus proche, tous inquiets pour la vie de ce garçon intriguant.

* * *

Bon il est temps de clarifié certaine choses,

Robin est maintenant lié à Grima, mais comme c'était un bébé il ne s'en rappelle pas. Il peut être contrôlé par Validar qui en plus d'avoir versé le sang de Grima y a mêlé le siens pour avoir le contrôle de Robin...

Chrom est un vrai boulet, mais on l'aime ( ˘ ³˘)

Si vous lisez ça et désirer une liste détaillée des personnages et des attributs animaux qu'ils ont je le fais volontiers ! (mais bon je suis déjà entrain de le faire ahaha)


	2. Début, 2

Et hop ! Le chapitre 2 (=ↀωↀ=)

Mais avant ça, je tiens à remercier les Reviewers :

à Lucachu : Merci bien ! C'est gentil d'apprécier mon histoire ahah ;) je ne pensais pas avoir de lecteur donc c'était une belle surprise ! (Ce chapitre est à toi, je te le dédicace ahah !) Et sache que j'adore l'idée d'un Daraen ailé, la preuve ici même ! Et eeeeen effet notre beau prince va prendre soin de l'animal ! Enfin peut-être... uwu Sinon, j'ai besoin d'un avis, je laisse Robin ou je change pour la version Fr ? (pour le prénom) Merci encore à toi, ça remonte le morale de lire un commentaire positif, donc bonne lecture ! *cœur*

* * *

Ils étaient tous entassés dans une taverne, ou plutôt l'étage de la fameuse taverne, ils étaient tombés sur ce village par pure chance et n'allaient pas s'en plaindre. La gérante les avaient laissés s'installer à l'intérieur pour faire bonne image devant la royauté et Chrom n'allait pas nié que ça l'arrangeait bien, le garçon allait pouvoir être soigné plus vite comme ça.

Lissa avait demandé à Frederick de chercher les médecins du village, en espérant qu'il y en ait pour commencer... elle s'attaqua rapidement à retirer l'épais manteau du jeune semi-oiseau pour utiliser le bâton là où le sang coulait abondamment.

Chrom ne voulait pas voir ça, mais devait rester au cas ou Lissa avait besoin de lui, sans mentir il y avait très peu de chance mais on ne peut jamais prédire l'avenir.

Les ailes étaient la partie le plus mal en point, tordues et dans un sens contraire aux normes... comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Chrom ne pouvait pas croire à des filets utilisés pour l'attraper, le but de cette chasse était d'avoir des esclaves et ils étaient interdits à Ylisse, si c'était en effet le cas ils allaient les trouver et les arrêter !

\- "Chrom ! Chrom ? Eh oh !" L'appela Lissa, tenant le bâton magique prêt du vissage endormis du garçon.

\- "Ah ? Tu veux de l'eau ?"

\- "Non merci, mais si tu pouvais venir appuyer sur cette aile ce serait vraiment sympa' ! Vite !"

\- "Euh, je le sens pas trop là. Je suis pas le plus délicat Lissa ! Il va finir encore plus mal en point avec moi..."

\- "Mais non, bon, il faut que tu appuis ici pour arrêter le sang !"

Elle se pencha plus prêt de l'aile pour montrer l'exemple à Chrom qui n'avait absolument aucune connaissance des premiers soins... Il se sentait tellement inutile dans ce genre de situation, il appuya avec force sur la plaie béante. La serviette s'imbibait trop vite de sang mais arrêta finalement... Chrom ne savait pas si c'était une bonne nouvelle mais Lissa avait l'air satisfaite, c'était donc une réussite ? Il allait le supposer.

Lissa appela la gérante et lui demanda plus de serviette pour servir de compresse, elle avait besoin d'aide plus poussé que son frère qui la regardait comme une déesse en ce genre de situation, si seulement Maribelle était ici pour l'aider... elle soupira, oui, elle était entraîné à ce genre de chose ! Elle pouvait le faire !

\- "J'ai besoin de savoir si les médecins vont arriver !" Hurla Lissa, frustrée.

La gérante arriva rapidement avec des serviettes de rechange, les Veilleurs pensaient que des médecins habitaient dans ce village et ils se trompaient.

\- "Vous devriez rappeler votre... Vassal ? Il n'y a absolument aucun médecin ici. Cette personne à besoin de soin votre Altesse."

\- "Oh. Merci bien madame. J'allais justement lui faire avaler une bonne potion..."

Lissa attrapa une des fiole dans sa sacoche, saisissant violemment les joues rondes du garçon au cheveux blancs, quand on le regardait de plus prêt on pouvait voir qu'il avait des taches de rousseurs et que son visage avait un duvet plus épais, probablement car il était aussi oiseau, et que ses oreilles étaient parsemées de toutes petites plumes...

\- "Woah, grand frère ! Ses joues sont tellement douce et malléable !"

\- "Hey ! Ne t'amuses pas avec lui, il est blessé !"

\- "Hmpf !"

Elle versa le contenu entièrement dans la bouche ouverte, de force, s'assurant qu'il avait tout avalé et pas de travers. Elle s'attendait à une réaction mais pas aussi soudaine, il toussa un peu car la potion laissait la gorge sèche mais il toussait ! Il était légèrement éveiller, et Lissa l'avait bien comprit... Ils allaient devoir s'occuper de ses ailes avec le blesser conscient... ça n'allait pas être beau. Mais sans cette potion il aurait continué de perdre du sang inutilement et on pouvait déjà voir une amélioration au niveau des ailes fragiles.

\- "Chrom, on doit faire vite avant qu'il se réveil complètement..."

\- "La potion marche si bien que ça ? Je m'y attendais pas !"

\- "Oui, oui... hop là ! Tire ici !"

Chrom prit l'aile gauche dans ses deux mains et s'apprêtait à tirer dessus, quand quelque chose bougea pour se défaire de l'emprise. Chrom et Lissa en était maintenant sûr, le garçon était plus que debout. Ses ailes tremblaient... et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, ils étaient juste magnifique, d'un rouge pourpre et profond qui brillaient et reflétaient la lumière de la pièce.

Du point de vue du garçon, Robin, les choses étaient moins rose, deux inconnus le maintenait sur un lit par les ailes et il était sur le ventre, le comble de l'inconfort. Il tremblait comme une feuille, les larmes ce remplissant dans le coin de ses yeux, il ne voulait plus avoir mal...

\- "Laissez moi ! Ne me touchez pas !"

\- "Attends ! Tu as mal comprit ! On est pas-"

\- "Tire maintenant !"

\- "Mais-"

\- "Maintenant !"

\- "NON ! NE LES TOUCHEZ PAS !"

Il était complètement paniqué mais comment ne pas l'être ? Chrom n'avait pas écouté les hurlements et les supplications de l'albinos, ses ailes étaient disloquées et c'était trop dangereux de les laisser dans cet état... Alors Chrom allait devoir prendre sur lui-même pour ne pas craquer devant les cris de terreurs que poussait le blessé, il ne rendait pas la tâche facile non plus en essayant de s'enfuir quand il pouvait.

Alors Chrom tira un bon coup et l'albinos hurla à vous en déchirez le cœur... les larmes qu'il avait accumulés coulaient et ses tremblements étaient encore plus violent qu'avant. Il s'écroula sur le lit et n'osait pas faire un seul mouvement...

\- "Voilà ! Tes ailes vont bien mieux maintenant, plus qu'un petit coup de bâton et le tour est joué !"

Chrom avait vu la réaction du semi-oiseau en temps réel et autant dire qu'il n'y avait rien de positif. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de prendre pitié pour lui, avec Lissa comme médecin il n'avait pas eu de chance le pauvre petit. Mais son état était plus encourageant qu'avant, s'il pouvait autant bouger ça voulait dire qu'il avait reprit des forces le bougre. Chrom s'approcha de lui pour se mettre à son niveau et le regarder dans les yeux, l'action avait calmé l'ancien blessé qui s'était arrêté et figé en un instant. Le prince loup passa tendrement une de ses main dans les doux et soyeux cheveux blancs qu'il possédait.

\- "Respire doucement, voilà... je voulais juste te dire que nous te voulions aucun mal. Tu étais en très mauvais état alors on t'as soigné."

\- "Mauvais état ? Ah ! Pire que ça encore- Hey ! Attention avec les ailes !"

Lissa arrêta l'albinos qui s'arrachait les plumes, il n'en avait déjà pas énormément alors s'il les enlevait lui même il n'allait pas s'en sortir !

\- "Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?! Ne les arraches pas !" Hurla Lissa, tenant fermement son bras.

Chrom éloigna sa sœur qui était un petit peu trop bruyante pour les oreilles fatiguées du blessé.

Le prince l'allongea avec douceur dans le lit, lui caressant de nouveau la tête pour le calmer. Et Robin qui était clairement en manque de contacte humain n'avait pas refuser ce geste d'affection, il s'enfonça doucement dans le lit et oublia rapidement l'idée d'arraché ses plumes pour évacuer le stresse.

\- "Désolé Chrom..." Murmura doucement le semi-oiseau.

Lissa était choqué et Chrom était dans le même état, il savait bien qu'être prince l'avait rendu connu mais cet inconnu ? Il n'était pas d'ici et ne pouvait pas le connaître...

C'était étrange, et ça avait jeté un froid dans la chambre. En quelques secondes on pouvait voir l'inconfort ce mêlé au visage crispé de Robin... Chrom décida de briser la glace.

Car même si c'était vraiment bizarre, ça n'allait pas les empêcher de devenir amis.

\- "La jeune fille délicate là bas, c'est ma soeur Lissa et moi comme tu l'as, étrangement, deviné je suis Chrom !"

\- "Enchanté ?" Souriait la jeune fille blond, sa queue touffue battant dans les airs.

Robin cacha timidement son visage dans la couverture du lit, il était toujours intimidé mais si ce qui disait Chrom et Lissa était vrai alors il était en sécurité...

\- "Je m'appelle... huh-"

La porte vola en éclat devant l'arrivé de Frederick, il avait sûrement courut jusqu'ici car il était à bout de souffle. Il observa les alentours rapidement et déclara :

\- "Milord ! Aucun médecins n'habite ce village !"

Il réalisa rapidement qu'il avait probablement interrompu quelque chose et s'excusa.

\- "Reprenez donc, vous disiez ?" Demanda Frederick.

Robin, encore plus intimidé qu'avant n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche pour parler, Chrom le remarqua rapidement et présenta Frédérick.

\- "Et sans oublier Frederick le méfiant ! Oh, mais comment ai-je fait pour l'oublier..."

\- "C'est un titre d'honneur, que j'apprécie, mon prince veuillez bien reculer je vais finir l'interrogation." Disait Frederick, d'un ton sérieux.

\- "Comment ?! Non, non, non, ce n'est pas un interrogatoire !" S'exclama Chrom.

Le prince s'approcha du lit, et se positionna devant Robin, comme pour le protéger. Frederick recula rapidement, comprenant le message du prince.

\- "On peut reprendre, alors comment tu t'appelles ?" Demanda doucement Lissa à l'albinos, ce dernier était rester calme jusqu'ici. Lissa en avait assez d'être dans cette chambre mais cet inconnu la rendait curieuse, elle voulait étrangement devenir son amie.

\- "Oh ! Hum... je ne suis... pas trop sûr."

\- "Tu connais le prénom de mon frère mais pas le tiens ? Oh ! Oooh ! C'est de l'amnésie !"

Frédérick s'imposa de nouveau, il trouvait que le prince et la princesse faisaient tous deux preuve d'un gros manque de jugeote. Il était clairement suspicieux !

\- "On appelle cela un énorme mensonge. Comment le croire ? Vous connaissez le nom de Chrom mais pas le vôtre !"

\- "Frederick ! Il est clairement blessé ! Ne joue pas à ça maintenant !" Commença Chrom.

Lissa soupira et regarda l'argenté en faire de même, avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains pour grommeler de douleur. Il avait subitement mal à la tête... Il reposa a tête contre l'oreiller brutalement et arrêta la dispute entre le loup et l'ours :

\- "Je crois que je m'appelle Robin... mais je ne suis pas sûr."

\- "Robin ? C'est tellement mignon ! J'ai vue dans un livre que c'était aussi le nom d'un petit oiseau !" S'exclama Lissa, attrapant les mains de Robin entre les siennes.

\- "Ce n'est surtout pas d'ici. Il est assurément pas Ylissien !" S'énerva Frederick.

\- "Et alors ? Depuis quand Ylisse rejette les voyageurs ?" Expliqua Chrom.

Robin n'écoutait pas trop, Frederick lui donnait mal aux oreilles... Et il était blessant dans ses propos car Robin n'étais sûr de rien pour le moment... Et si il était vraiment dangereux ?

\- "Et s'il venait de Plégia ?"

La question frisa Chrom et Lissa instantanément. Robin demanda curieusement :

\- "Ah, c'est quoi Plégia ?"

Chrom sembla choqué au début, avant de se souvenir de la perte de mémoire de Robin.

\- "Vous êtes un très bon acteur ! Je serais presque convaincu !" Commenta sarcastiquement Frederick.

Le prince décida de ne pas relever et d'ignorer.

\- "C'est un pays voisin de Ylisse, il est prêt à nous déclarer la guerre à tous moment..."

Lissa se leva rapidement, elle devait laisser Robin se reposer et avec eux dans la pièce ça allait être un vrai défi à relever pour l'albinos... Elle attrapa les bras de Chrom et Frederick et les guida à l'extérieur pour laisser l'oiseau prendre des forces. Il en avait vraiment besoin.

\- "Repose toi bien !"

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse fermer la porte un gémissement de douleur avait retenti dans toute la ville, ce hurlement avait alerté les habitants et les Veilleurs qui étaient sortit de la taverne en courant à toute allure. Robin resta dans lit, la tête pleine de questions mais comprenant que le cri n'avait rien de bien... il devait agir, il le sentait. Alors il se releva du lit pour atterrir sur le sol, les pieds tremblant à cause du peu de force qu'il avait... C'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idée...

Pour toute réponse il attrapa son épais manteau et l'enfila rapidement, passant ses ailes dans des trous cousus sur-mesure, les bottes n'étaient pas très loin elles non plus.

\- "Je vais très bien ! Attendez moi !" Hurla Robin.

Les Veilleurs s'étaient arrêtés, Lissa était sur le point du lui crier dessus pour qu'il retourne reprendre des forces mais Chrom fut pour une fois plus rapide, l'attrapant par la manche, il n'était pas très contant de le voir hors du lit...

\- "Robin ! Pourquoi tu nous as suivis ?!"

Bonne question.

\- "J-je ne sais pas moi-même..."

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ça ! Si ça vous à plu n'hésitez pas à follow et écrire un petit mot d'amour ! (ŐωŐ人)


End file.
